Je ne suis pas courageux
by jaysher
Summary: Lag et Niche marchent le long d'un chemin afin de livrer une lettre à une habitante se trouvant dans un village éloignée. Soudain, Steak adopte un comportement étrange tandis que des secousses annoncent l'arrivée d'un Gaichu.


Je ne suis pas courageux.

Le cœur tremblant, la respiration difficile, Lag avançait pas à pas. Derrière lui, Niche et Steak. Ensemble, les trois amis marchent le long d'un chemin traversant d'immenses plaines rocailleuses sous le ciel obscur de cette planète sur laquelle ils vivent. Dans le sac du jeune homme repose une lettre parfaitement cachetée qui doit être amenée à une jeune femme vivant dans un village lointain. Alors que le soleil artificiel brille au-dessus de la capitale, Lag songe toujours et encore à cet ami qu'il n'a toujours pas retrouvé : Gauche Suède. Alors que le garçon continue de marcher, Niche le regarde et se doute bien que quelque chose le travaille.

- Lag ?

- Oui Niche ?

- Tu veux que je te lèche quelque part ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- On dirait que tu as mal encore.

- Ce n'est rien Niche, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi.

- Steakiii.

Se réfugiant dans ses pensées une fois la conversation terminée, Niche lève les yeux au-dessus de sa tête afin de regarder l'animal blanc qui repose sur sa chevelure blonde. La bestiole a prononcé son prénom mais pas par souci de participer au dialogue qui a eu lieu quelques secondes plutôt. En fait, son flair a détecté quelque chose de curieux dans les environs et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est manifesté de cette manière. Sa propriétaire se montre alors curieuse.

- Toi aussi tu as mal quelque part Steak ?

En guise de réponse, la créature se lève sur ses pattes et bondit afin de se poser sur le sol. Une fois sur la terre ferme, le monstre blanc se déplace à vive allure en dessinant un cercle. Devant ce comportement peu habituel chez Steak, Niche le regarde faire et se pose des questions tandis que Lag continue son chemin.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe Steak ?

L'animal continue d'hurler son prénom à plein poumons tout en continuant à se déplacer comme il le fait. Soudain, une vibration se fait sentir sous la croute terrestre et cette fois, Lag s'arrête. Néanmoins, il ne ressent pas le besoin de se retourner vers ses deux amis car l'adolescent a bien une petite idée en tête, concernant cette faible secousse. Lorsque cette dernière cesse, Lag estime qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter davantage et reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était. Par contre, Niche et Steak restent là où ils se trouvent et la fille continue de poser des questions à son déjeuner.

Tout à coup, un second tremblement de terre se fait ressentir et cette fois, il est bien plus puissant que le précédent. Il est tellement fort que Lag s'en retrouve déséquilibré et tombe sur son postérieur. Suite à ce petit accident, Niche s'empresse de quitter Steak pour se poser auprès du livreur de lettres.

- Tout va bien Lag ?

- Oui mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe.

A quelques mètres de là, le sol se fissure et une ombre imposante s'en échappe avant de dévoiler son identité sous la lumière artificielle du soleil.

- Un Gaichu ? S'étonne Lag.

Pendant ce temps, Steak tente de rejoindre sa maîtresse tant bien que mal alors que Lag parvient à se mettre debout. Très vite, il empoigne son étrange pistolet qui lui a été offert par Sylvette, la sœur de Gauche et n'hésite pas à pointer le canon en direction du monstre. Toutefois, celui-ci semble particulier et le garçon le remarque très vite.

- Est-ce un Gaichu au même titre que les autres ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Lag ?

- Parce qu'il ressemble à une araignée et jusqu'à présent, les araignées ne sont pas considérés comme des insectes.

- Et tu penses qu'il est beaucoup plus dangereux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

A quelques mètres du trio, l'animal métallique qui vient de faire son apparition est bel et bien une araignée en métal. Celle-ci se tient sur ses huit pattes et regarde l'enfant de ses yeux tout aussi nombreux. N'étant guère effrayé, Lag sent que l'ambre se situant à la place de son œil gauche commence à briller sous sa volonté mais aussi à cause du danger imminent. Maintenant que son arme est chargée, l'adolescent n'hésite pas une seule seconde et presse rapidement la détente.

- Aiguille rouge !

Le faisceau lumineux de couleur rouge s'échappe du canon de son révolver et fonce à vive allure en direction de l'araignée géante. Alors que l'impact semble imminent et que la victoire est à portée de mains, la créature décide de résister en crachant un filet de soie en direction de l'aiguille rouge. L'offensive de Lag se retrouve très vite recouvert de cette étrange matière et quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà qui disparait.

- Ce n'est pas possible ? S'étonne le jeune facteur.

- Laisse-moi faire Lag.

Lui dit Niche avant de bondir en direction de la monstruosité. Tout en se déplaçant, la jeune fille métamorphose ses cheveux afin que ces derniers puissent devenir de magnifiques épées dorées. Une fois que la fillette est parfaitement armée, elle bondit une dernière fois et se pose sur la tête de l'araignée.

- Tant que je serais vivante, tu ne feras pas de mal à Lag.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Niche tourne sur elle-même en pointant ses épées au maximum. Les lames entrent dans le métal de l'araignée géante mais celle-ci ne semble pas plus inquiétée que ça. Au contraire, la créature cherche quelque chose du regard et une fois qu'elle l'a trouvé, ne tarde pas pour passer à l'action. Très vite, l'arachnide commence à se déplacer à vive allure et Lag tente de comprendre ce qui se passe. Lorsqu'il voit que l'ennemi s'approche d'un énorme pic rocheux, le letter bee ne tarde pas à devenir l'idée qui a germé dans l'esprit du monstre.

- Niche, descends de suite de sa tête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête de poser des questions et fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait !

- D'accord Lag.

Et aussitôt, le dingo du garçon saute de la tête de l'araignée afin de se mettre en sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Steak regarde autour de lui dans le but de trouver un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri et son effort se retrouve récompensé lorsqu'il perçoit une maison au loin. Par contre, cette dernière semble isolée de toute trace de vie mais le plus important pour le moment est de se protéger. Rapidement, la petite boule blanche à grandes mâchoires hurle son prénom une nouvelle fois tandis que Niche vient se placer auprès de son maître. A plusieurs mètres de là, l'araignée ne se pas doute pas une seule seconde que Niche ne se trouve plus sur sa tête et continue de foncer sur le rocher qui se rapproche de plus en plus vite.

Dès que la bestiole entre en collision avec le relief, Niche se concentre sur Steak et fait la traduction pour Lag.

- Steak dit qu'il a trouvé une maison dans laquelle on sera à l'abri.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

A ce moment, Niche regarde son futur repas et lui pose une nouvelle question.

- Tu crois que tu peux nous y conduire ?

- Steak.

Suite à cette réponse, la fillette fronce des sourcils et regarde son animal de compagnie.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Steaki !

Ne comprenant rien, Lag ne tarde pas à s'adresser à son Dingo pour savoir ce qui se passe.

- Il t'a répondu quoi ?

- Qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Quoi ?

Niche abandonne aussitôt son ami afin de poursuivre sa conversation avec la créature à quatre pattes.

- Dans ce cas, tu me vois dans l'obligation de te manger mon cher Steak.

- Steaki !

Suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, l'animal prend peur et ne tarde pas à s'éloigner de sa propriétaire afin de retrouver cette fameuse maison. Pendant le trajet, Steak espère que le toit qui se trouvera sur sa tête à ce moment sera suffisamment robuste pour le mettre hors de portée de Niche. Toutefois, avec ses cheveux qui lui servent d'épées lorsque le besoin se fait ressentir, le glouton estime que rien ne sera assez efficace pour le protéger correctement de la jeune fille. Alors que la boule blanche s'éloigne de plus en plus du duo, Lag lève ses yeux et promène son regard droit devant lui. A cet instant, il aperçoit la maison et réalise que cette bâtisse était sûrement l'alerte donnée par le compagnon de Niche.

- Allons-nous cacher dans cette maison, dit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ce Gaichu, Lag ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit ce genre de créature.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'on ne devrait pas trop traîner dans le coin.

Alors que l'araignée se retire de la roche sur laquelle elle a foncé tête baissée, Lag commence à courir en suivant Steak. Sans trop se poser de question, Niche lui emboîte le pas et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à mi-parcours du chemin qui mène à cette maison isolée, le monstre géant se retourne et parvient à les repérer très facilement. Peu après, la voilà qui se lance à leur poursuite, ce qui ne rassure pas Lag.

- Ce n'est pas normal que mon attache n'est pas fonctionnée sur elle. Je dois réessayer.

Lag arrête sa course et se retourne afin de faire face à l'araignée qui se situe à plusieurs mètres de lui. Pendant ce temps, Niche s'arrête à son tour et se montre curieuse vis-à-vis de son maître en uniforme bleu.

- Lag, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Continue de suivre Steak, je vous rejoins aussi vite que possible.

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.

- C'est un ordre Dingo Niche !

Contente d'avoir été appelé sous le terme Dingo, la fillette estime qu'elle ne doit poser aucune difficulté à Lag et poursuit son chemin en espérant qu'il n'arrivera rien à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Alors que l'araignée est sur le point de regagner la route caillouteuse sur laquelle se trouve le trio, l'adolescent pointe une nouvelle fois son canon dans sa direction tandis que son ambre se charge.

- J'espère que cette fois, c'est la bonne. Aiguille rouge !

L'attaque s'échappe du canon et fonce en direction de l'araignée au niveau de sa tête. Cette fois, l'offensive de Lag parvient à la toucher en brisant l'un de ses yeux mais cela n'est guère suffisant pour faire reculer l'animal de métal.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne marche pas ?

Jugeant inutile de rester plus longtemps dans le secteur, Lag tourne le dos au monstre et reprend sa course. Silencieusement, il espère que sa vitesse de déplacement sera assez rapide pour se mettre à l'abri juste à temps. Alors que la maison qui se trouve à plusieurs mètres se rapproche de plus en plus, le garçon se sent soulagé lorsqu'il voit la porte d'entrée voler sous l'action de Niche et de ses fameuses épées. Ensuite, celle-ci se glisse à l'intérieur et bien sûr, Steak en fait autant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent lorsque Lag arrive à son tour dans la maison et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses afin de pouvoir respirer un peu.

Alors que Niche garde un œil sur l'araignée géante qui marche dans leur direction, elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser une question à son bienfaiteur.

- Si ce n'est pas un Gaichu, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Dès que sa respiration commence à redevenir normale, Lag lève son buste et promène son regard dans l'intégralité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Celle-ci est complètement vide et propose plusieurs portes fermées qui se trouvent dans son fond. Lag aimerait bien avoir le temps de toutes les ouvrir pour savoir ce qui se cache derrière chacune d'entre elles mais une intuition lui fait comprendre qu'il ne ferait que perdre son temps. Très vite, Niche abandonne l'entrée de la maison en s'enfonçant davantage dans la pièce et s'assoit au pied d'un mur. La poussière qui recouvre les lattes du plancher se soulève dans un nuage et se dépose doucement sur ses chaussures.

Ensuite, Steak s'approche d'elle et bondit afin de se reposer sur sa tête, oubliant complètement la menace qu'elle lui avait faite quelques minutes auparavant. De son côté, Lag ne bouge pas car de toute façon, il ne peut rien faire. Toutefois, le jeune homme ne comprend pas d'où viennent ces gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur son front et ces tremblements qui ne cessent de parcourir son corps. Juste après ce premier constat, ce sont des larmes qui bordent ses yeux et voilà que son cœur est à deux doigts d'exprimer ce sentiment qu'il connait très bien : la peur. Au pied du mur, Steak et Niche se montrent discrets, comme s'ils attendaient que leur dernière heure arrive.

Au fur et à mesure que l'araignée géante approche de la bâtisse abandonnée, le sol alentour ne cesse de trembler. Même les murs de la maison sont victimes des vibrations qui se déplacent sous la croûte terrestre et par moment, de la poussière s'échappe des lattes du plafond.

- Niche, Steak.

- Oui Lag ?

- Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir été des amis sur qui j'ai pu toujours compté.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je pense que notre chemin s'arrête ici.

- Ne dis pas ça Lag. Si tu veux, je sors dehors et je lui règle son compte à cette bestiole.

- C'est gentil mais en cas si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas de taille contre elle.

- Dans ce cas, je vais essayer encore et encore, encore, encore et encore une fois.

Suite à cette bonne intention venant de la part de Niche, Lag s'avance vers elle et s'installe à ses côtés. Ensuite, il la prend dans ses bras en la serrant tout contre lui et ferme les yeux. Pour une fois, même Steak ne tente pas d'avaler le jeune homme en s'attaquant à sa tête, ce qui prouve que l'instant présent est vraiment dramatique. Les larmes que les yeux de Lag retenaient s'écoulent désormais le long de ses joues et voilà que le garçon pense une dernière fois aux nombreuses personnes qui ont croisé sa route : Sylvette, Zazie, Aria, Connor, Largo et les individus pour qui Lag avait une lettre ou un colis à livrer. Sa tristesse redouble lorsque son ultime pensée va à Gauche, cet homme à qui il doit tout, surtout cette motivation qui a fait de lui, un Letter Bee à part entière.

Alors que l'un des pieds de l'araignée se plante juste devant l'entrée, obscurcissant davantage la pièce dans laquelle se trouve le trio, Lag et Niche se serrent davantage l'un contre l'autre. S'attendant à être tués par le monstre se trouvant à l'extérieur, ils ne sont guère étonnés d'entendre un bruit des plus préoccupants. Malgré la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouve, Lag est titillé par sa curiosité et trouve le courage nécessaire pour lever sa tête. Là, le garçon s'aperçoit avec frayeur que l'araignée vient d'arracher le toit de la maison et les observe de ses yeux épargnés.

Contre toute attente, l'animal métallique s'immobilise brutalement, provoquant de l'interrogation chez Lag. Est-ce que le monstre est en train de leur jouer un tour ou est-ce que la fâcheuse s'est chargée de son cas suite à la détresse des deux enfants ? Rien de tout ça mais voilà qu'une ombre arrive derrière le pied de l'araignée et se glisse dans la pièce. Lag regarde dans la direction de la porte d'entrée et s'aperçoit que la silhouette semble appartenir à une femme.

- Tout va bien les enfants ? Demande-t-elle alors.

- Oui mais partez vite d'ici pendant que vous le pouvez encore, lui répond Lag.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais ? Vous ne voyez pas ce monstre au-dessus de nos têtes ?

- Si mais si je te dis que c'est un robot, que me réponds-tu ?

- Quoi ?

L'ombre lève un objet à hauteur de sa poitrine et actionne un bouton qui reposait sur sa surface. Ensuite, l'araignée recommence à bouger mais cette fois, elle recule de plusieurs pas, délivrant l'entrée par la même occasion. Le peu de lumière émanant du soleil artificiel se glisse dans la pièce et Lag y voit un peu plus clair désormais.

- Vous êtes un Letter Bee d'après votre tenue non ?

Visiblement, l'interrogatoire se poursuit mais le livreur de lettres préfère répondre à des questions plutôt que d'échapper à des créatures aussi horribles que celle qui se trouve dehors à ce moment.

- C'est exact mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Michiru et je suis la propriétaire du robot qui vous a fait peur. D'ailleurs, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses.

La femme se penche légèrement en avant afin de se montrer sincère et aussitôt, Lag quitte sa position assise pour se mettre debout. D'un revers de son bras gauche, le garçon essuie les larmes de son visage et avec l'autre, prend le temps de retirer la poussière qui se trouve sur ses fesses. Niche imite très vite son comportement et la peur qui les rongeait tous les trois se volatilise peu à peu. Soudain, Lag se souvient que la destinatrice de sa lettre se nomme également Michiru.

- Attendez ! Vous êtes Michiru Inu ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, ceci est pour vous, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac. Par contre, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi faire peur aux gens avec ce robot ?

- J'ai mis au point cette invention afin de protéger les environs de l'attaque des Gaichus. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons réussi à en éliminer quatre et il faut savoir que mon bébé réagit comme l'un d'entre eux tout en étant autonome. Lorsque je l'ai vu en action sur l'un de mes radars de contrôle, je me suis posée des questions et je suis sortie dehors avec mes jumelles. C'est à ce moment que je vous ai remarqué et que j'ai décidé d'agir.

- Et nous vous devons la vie sauve.

Lag remet la précieuse lettre à Michiru tandis que celle-ci les incite à les suivre en dehors de la maison. Le garçon est le premier à franchir le pas de la porte, le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuages.


End file.
